


Pizza Delivery AU

by KoreabooKitty (Koreabookitty)



Series: GOT7 au drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koreabookitty/pseuds/KoreabooKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markson: “i made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person and you showed up and apologized that you were the only one delivering tonight and i blurted out that they still got my request right” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Delivery AU

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I decided I wanted to start writing fanfics again, but it's been a LONG while since I have, like 4 or 5 years and it was harder than I remember it being. So I decided to practice with some drabbles before I take a stab at the story idea I've been toying with. So please excuse my trash attempts at writing and let me know how to improve. Also you can leave me AU ideas and I'll try to write them for you. ^^

It was nearly nine o’clock on Friday night when Mark decided to lie down and watch random videos on YouTube. While not the most exciting Friday night in history, Mark who was more of a homebody, was content with this plan. That was until his younger brother BamBam burst through his bedroom door and jumped on top of him.

“Maaaark! I need you to order pizza like RIGHT NOW!” His brother insisted while bouncing on his back.

“Bam, you’re 16. Order your own damn pizza,” Mark replied as he tried to shove the other off of him. However luck was not on his side tonight as BamBam quickly started explaining that his crush started working at the pizza place a few miles away and it was 100% necessary that he get to see him tonight, but he couldn’t possibly call the place himself because he was too nervous. Mark sighed and nodded his head slightly. “Fine, whatever… I’ll call them, but you owe me”

“Make sure you tell them to send their cutest delivery boy, that way Yugyeom will definitely be sent here!!” BamBam yelled as he dashed to his room, probably change his outfit for the fifth time in preparation of seeing his crush for all of 2 minutes when answering the door. Mark rolled his eyes, but grabbed his phone and called the pizza place as he was instructed. A woman answered after the fourth ring and that was when Mark realized he’d have to make a fool of himself and tell her to send a cute boy to him. While he wasn’t one to feel ashamed of his sexuality, he had to admit this was an awkward situation. He knew if his friends heard about this he’d never live it down; he could almost hear Jinyoung doubled over with laughter now.

After the woman barely stifled her laughs at Mark’s request she confirmed the order and informed him the pizza would be there in about 30 minutes. “You got half an hour Bammie!!” He called to his brother as he went downstairs to grab a drink and await his chance to see BamBam make a fool of himself.

Finally, after what felt much longer than half an hour the doorbell rang. Mark glanced over his shoulder from his seat on the couch to get a view of the entry way. He could hear his brother’s muttered curses and he sped down the stairs, attempting to fix his hair. BamBam prepped a smile and opened the door, but before the delivery boy could get a word out BamBam’s smile fell and he slammed the door with a loud “DAMMIT” following it as he marched back upstairs grumbling about how unfair the universe is.  
Mark quickly recovered from the shock and confusion to rush over and open the door once again to reveal a boy in a hideous green shirt with the pizza place’s logo on the front. His Mark studied the boy, he personally thought the boy fit the bill of what he requested. He was definitely cute, even with the surprised expression still clear on his face. He was slightly shorter than Mark, but even that awful shirt couldn’t hide his well-built, fit frame. His almond shaped brown eyes were undeniably kind and his bleached blonde hair was tousled just right; not to mention how his soft looking pink lips appeared to be so inviting. Pushing those thoughts from his mind he said hello to break the tension.

“Uh, yeah… Hello,” the boy said, shaking his head as if to regather his thoughts. Suddenly he was talking a mile a minute and Mark almost had trouble keeping up with everything, “Sorry. I guess I’m not exactly what you guys requested, I was the only not out on a delivery so they sent me. I know I’m not that good looking, but I didn’t realize it was “slam the door in your face” disappointing. This is so awkward and I’m only making it worse by saying all this aren’t I?”

As Mark processed what the attractive boy was saying he was taken aback. How could someone this hot think so lowly of himself. There was a difference between being humble and having low self-esteem and Mark was sensing it was the latter. While Mark normally was not an outspoken person and preferred to refrain from speaking to random people due to his slight social anxiety. As he held up a hand to stop the boy from continuing, he didn’t know what had gotten in to him or what he was about to say, but he couldn’t go on listening to this self-depreciation. “What are you talking about? You’re so damn hot.” Way to go Mark he thought to himself and mentally face palmed himself, so eloquently put. Mark could feel his skin heat up a touch as a light blush spread across his cheeks. This was exactly why he usually put a lot of thought and carefully selected his words before speaking. He noticed the boy’s eyebrows raise slightly, as if he was surprised by the sudden compliment, but not at all put off by it. “I mean… don’t say stuff like that about yourself. You’re not a disappointment, my little brother just wanted his crush, who I guess works with you, to show up and deliver the pizza. I’m Mark, by the way”

Mark could see the delivery boy visibly relax after explaining what had happened, “I’m Jackson…” He said with a hint of a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.


End file.
